Hanyou Purity
by blackartemis
Summary: Hanyou are considered tainted by most, even by the hanyous themselves, but that view could be changed, you just need the right person, and circumstances...InuyashaXKagome, rating for language.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N:** Well, I got a good response to my first story 'A Wish and a Sit', and it was really fun to write…so I thought I might try my hand at another story…although at this point I have no idea what its about or where I'm gonna go with it…and sorry if its a little short, its kinda a bridge to get to actual ideas, kinda fillerish...

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha…if I did do you think it would be this hard to write another story? No most definitely not.

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Youkai thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

**Chapter 1**

Kagome groggily shook herself awake upon the command of her detested alarm clock, Inuyasha was expecting her back in the Feudal Era in less than an hour, she had to get up if she had any hope of making it on time. Yawning Kagome dragged herself out of her nice warm, comfy bed and down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"'Morning Mom, Souta, Gramps, Inuyasha," shaking some of the fog from her mind Kagome did a double take, sure enough there was Inuyasha, sitting pretty as you please at her family breakfast table, his attention focused on her mother, not even sparing her a glance.

"Wench," he greeted, still watching her mother, and the food she was preparing.

"Inuyasha, why are you here? we agreed on mid-morning didn't we, I still have almost an hour before I'm suppose to be back home." Kagome calmly asked the hanyou as she sat across from him, to tired to be concerned. Inuyasha shrugged and replied, still watching the food,

"The runt and Sango missed ya. 'Sides you were gone for a week, we need all the time we can get to catch up on the shard hunt." Kagome nodded slowly and apathetically, then yawned again, her eyelids slowly closing, her tiredness become even more evident. Inuyasha, finally taking his eyes off the food, noticed. Slightly concerned he spoke, "Oi wench, have you gotten any sleep, that's the fifth time you've yawned since you walked in, and you look like your gonna fall asleep in your seat." Kagome lifted her bloodshot eyes, and shook her head sluggishly, quietly responding

"No, with all the exams I've had to make up I've barely slept since I left home." All eyes snapped towards Kagome, half of them because of her admission of not sleeping, and the rest, consisting of a bright pair of amber eyes and a pair of wise and wrinkled eyes, because of her subconscious acknowledgement of the Feudal Era as her home.

"Kagome," her mother spoke, in an extremely concerned fashion, "you haven't slept since you returned…but it's been a week, your going to burn out sweetheart."

"Yeah sis, that's unhealthy, and school exams take a lot outta ya, your crazy." Nodding Kagome replied in an even quieter voice,

"I know, but I didn't have a choice, I have to pass if I'm going to have a life here, and with all the school I've missed I have to work ten times as hard when I am here, don't worry, I get plenty of sleep in the Feudal Era, right Inuyasha….Inuyasha?" Snapping back from his thoughts '_Kagome called the Feudal Era her home…does that mean she thinks of it as her home, or was it just a slip of the tongue…hmmmm…'_ Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's tired and concerned eyes,

"What…oh yea, you get plenty of sleep wench." Kagome's mother sighed but dropped the conversation and served breakfast, she knew perfectly well that Kagome had a difficult time in both eras, but she also knew that Inuyasha watched over her daughter closely and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Kagome," her grandfather began, "will you be able to return for your sixteenth birthday? It's only a few days away." Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up surprised,

"I don't know Gramps, we've lost a lot of ground lately, I doubt we'll be able too, but if there is a lull in the hunting, I'll see if I can make it back." Kagome responded, slightly dazed, she hadn't even realized that her birthday was so close. Her family sighed, but didn't continue the conversation, leaving the rest of the meal in silence.

**Less than an hour later**

"Bye Mama, Souta, Gramps" Kagome half-heartedly yelled as she left her modern era house to return to the Feudal Era. With one last tired sigh she pasted a big, joyous smile on her face, and jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, transporting herself 500 years into the past to join Inuyasha. She leapt out of the well, in a manner very similar to Inuyasha's, utterly shocked she stared at the soft, plush grass underneath her feet, not even feeling her surrogate son Shippo leap unto her, '_What the…? How did that happen? Only Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara can manage leaps like that, only youkai or hanyou, how could I manage it?' _Miroku's voice shook her from her confused thoughts,

"Kagome-sama, are you ill? You are just gazing at the ground, is something amiss?" Lifting her gaze to her staring, bewildered friends she gulped, waving her hands disarmingly then laughed sheepishly,

"No, I'm just tired and apparently inherently clumsy, I just tripped that's all", '_Yeah, that's it my mind was just playing tricks on me, I've been so tired lately it's unsurprising, yep, nothing outta the ordinary.' _Nodding decisively to herself Kagome smiled even more brilliantly, and began asking about the things she'd missed while in her time, attempting to draw the attention from her odd behavior. Shippo eagerly began to tell her every little detail that she had missed while away, dragging Miroku and Sango into the stories with his enthusiasm. Kagome sighed inwardly, relieved that attention had been drawn away from her unusual and unexplainable behavior, failing to notice the one pair of eyes that stayed locked on her as the shard hunting group walked from the well's clearing, chatting about daily life.

Confused Inuyasha kept behind his pack, keeping his eyes on the miko from the future. _'There's no way she had enough time to climb outta the well, she appeared just after I did, and then her strange behavior after getting to the top, she looked completely shocked, and I know I managed to pick up a faint trace of fear in her scent right after she made it out…hmm…what wrong with the bitch?' _Inuyasha slowed minutely, he had subconsciously referred to Kagome as a bitch, _'She ain't an inu, why did I think that?'_

'**_You sure 'bout that hanyou? Besides, if you mated her she'd be a bitch now wouldn't she…think on that hanyou' _**Utterly dumbfounded at this point Inuyasha came to a complete stop, _'Tha…that was my youkai, but how, why did he come out?' **' I came out because you needed me to push you a little, 'sides, it gets boring just sitting up here…oh, you might want to listen to the outside voices, and not focus entirely on the one inside your head, it gets funny looks drawn your way…' **_Inuyasha, startled looked up, and sure enough everyone in his pack was looking at him like he'd grown human ears. Ignoring them he stalked forward, growling in response to their odd looks, _'Damn youkai, talkin' in riddles, Kagome is most definitely not an inu, she wouldn't be able to hide that from anyone with half a nose. Nope that bit..err..wench is definitely human.' _

A/N:This is just the first chapter, and I have some ideas for the rest. But **_SUGGESTIONS_** and **_COMMENTS_** are desperately needed and wanted, my first story had eight reviewers, whom I totally adore by-the-way, but it had more than 450 hits…so pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top **_review_**!

Oh and any help with Japanese would be greatly appreciated, I know some of the basics from reading so much fanfiction, but I'd love to expand my vocab. So I could actually throw some in…so if you know any could you please throw it into your review.

Last thing, and can anyone can guess the significance of Kags 16th birthday? (it's a pretty easy question, but I want to see how many people pay attention to details, and have the same mindset as me...)

Thanks and toodles

Blackartemis


	2. Chapter 2: A Tail?

**A/N:** I'm still struggling a little with the whole writing a story in more than one sitting, once I leave the computer I seem to totally forget where I was going…but I'm working on it, so please give me a little leeway. Thank you for the people who reviewed or put this story on their alert list, fudge for all!

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha…if I did do you think it would be this hard to write another story? No most definitely not.

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Youkai thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

Chapter 2: A Tail?

Inuyasha shared a look with Miroku as they sat watch over camp two days after Kagome had returned, the last two days had passed in apparent normalcy, but their pace was drastically slowed to accommodate for Kagome's exhaustion, something that she hadn't managed to shake and was beginning to be a source of concern for the group.

"Miroku," Inuyasha almost whined from his perch in a tree, "do you have any idea what's wrong with Kagome, she's so exhausted, she hasn't even sat me since she came back, its worrying me." Miroku sighed and shook his head saying softly,

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I do not know what is wrong with Kagome-sama, however, I have come to the conclusion that it's not normal. I understand her 'tests' are difficult, but from what I gather 'tests' are a test of knowledge, her exhaustion stems from physical exhaustion, so I do no believe they are the reason." Inuyasha whimpered unconsciously, both sides of his blood were concerned, Kagome was such a large part of his life, if something happened to her, he and the rest of the group would be left totally abandoned, she was the glue that held them together, if she was gone they would quickly fall to pieces. "Inuyasha," Miroku continued after some silence "I think you should take her to her era, you said her birthing day is coming soon did you not, you could take her home, let her relax, and ask her mother or grandfather if they have any knowledge about her…for lack of a better word…condition. They will be able to help." Nodding Inuyasha leapt from his perch and walked over to Kagome's sleeping bag. Gently he picked up the slumbering kitsune and handed him to Miroku, whispering

"I'll take her now, she's so tired she'll stay asleep and her birthing day is tomorrow, if we left then I wouldn't get her there in time anyways." Turning his back to Miroku Inuyasha carefully lifted Kagome out of her sleeping bag and onto his back, he made a motion of farewell to Miroku and silently leapt into the trees. Miroku turned his attention back to the wide-awake eyes of his companions; none had slept their worry for their friend overwhelming their own exhaustion, with a soft smile he gently reassured them

"Don't worry, Inuyasha will take her to her time, she'll be able to relax and hopefully her family will be able to determine what ails Kagome, I'm sure she'll be fine."

With Inuyasha

While Miroku was reassuring his companions Inuyasha was trying to reassure himself, as he jumped through the Bone Eater's Well and arrived in Kagome's era, _'Kagome's fine, all she needs is relaxation, besides, her era is advanced, if something is wrong they'll be able to fix her, there's nothing to worry about.' _Shaking himself from his thoughts Inuyasha quickly leapt from the depths of the well and started towards Kagome's house; sighing quietly in relief at the sight of the lights, her family was still awake. Urgently he quickened his pace, almost instantly reaching the front door of the Higurashi home, careful of his sleeping cargo he knocked quietly on the doorframe and waited, impatiently, for a response.

"Inuyasha, why are you here, Kagome's birthday isn't until tomorrow, is there something wrong?" Kagome's mother asked, concerned, when she saw who their visitor was. Nodding swiftly Inuyasha croaked out, his voice somewhat choked with worry,

"Kagome has been like this since we left, her tiredness hasn't left, the monk says it's become worse. And, although I didn't mention this to the others, her scent has begun to change, I can't tell what's different about it, but something's off…we didn't know what to do…do you know what's wrong, can you fix her?" Kagome's mother sighed quietly and led Inuyasha into the house, solemnly speaking the whole time.

"Yes, unfortunately I think I do know what's wrong with my daughter, it's the reason her grandfather was so concerned about her returning for her birthday, all her symptoms revolve around that…here sit...I'll explain it all, but it may take some time." Inuyasha quickly situated himself on the couch, Kagome sleeping peacefully in his lap, and gestured for Ms. Higurashi to continue. "Well, to fully understand Kagome's condition I'll have to explain some about my family's history. When I was eighteen I met my first husband, Fukusei, Kagome's father. We were happy together, just the three of us, but unfortunately soon after Kagome's second birthday Fukusei disappeared, I was assured by his family he was still alive, and apparently still is, but he could no longer be associated with us, it was suggested I adopt a child, change my name back to my maiden name and make it common knowledge that my husband had died tragically, to cover any traces of Fukusei's association with us, for our own protection. But that is inconsequential, what really matters is Fukusei himself. You see Inuyasha, although youkai are far less common in the modern era they most powerful do still exist, they were able to adapt to the changes and make their livings in a modern fashion, many live without anyone except the immediate family knowing their secret, unfortunately, Fukusei was a powerful, influential youkai with numerous, powerful enemies, his human family were too vulnerable, so he left us, eliminating any trace of association to protect us." She paused, taking a deep breath and observing Inuyasha's reaction, who was waiting keenly for Ms. Higurashi to continue.

"Before he left he urgently explained some things about Kagome. He said that since she was our daughter my slight miko abilities would keep her youkai side dormant until her sixteenth birthday, then it would awaken and she would end up a hanyou, like yourself, but since she had matured without the demonic aspect of her personality its awakening would assuredly be painful and taxing, he said that if he hadn't returned to take her through the Bone Eater's Well, and find the village with the miko Kaede, she would be able to ease the pain, and hopefully be able to explain some things to Kagome and myself. Since Fukusei hasn't returned and her birthday is tomorrow, you need to get her to Kaede before the sun rises, she hopefully will be able to help." Inuyasha nodded dumbly, he was still shocked by the turn of events, _'Kagome's a hanyou, but…but…she's a miko, how can someone so pure have youkai blood, and what type of youkai blood, I don't recognize the name Fukusei, what type of youkai was he.' **'I told you hanyou, your subconscious reference to her being a bitch was not chance, I recognize her new scent as one similar to your own, besides, inu-hanyous are the most common, not many other demons are powerful and humanoid enough to live long in any situation.' **_Inuyasha's eyes widened,

"What type of youkai was Kagome's father? What kind of hanyou is Kagome? And how is it possible for her to be a miko and a hanyou, its impossible for a hanyou to have a completely pure soul isn't it, all hanyou souls are tainted by youkai influence, aren't they?" Ms. Higurashi shook her head, smiling gently,

"Your second question is more profound, so I'll answer that first. As Fukusei explained it and my later research confirmed, hanyous and youkai with pure souls are rare, but no rarer than humans with pure souls, the difference is that hanyous and youkai with pure souls are normally eliminated faster than those humans with pure souls. You see Inuyasha, the soul is set slightly apart from the body, the youkai blood, instincts, and influence are all centered on the earthly body, the soul extends farther than that it can only be tainted by choices, actions and to some extent by experiences, not by your body's composition." Inuyasha, unconsciously stroking Kagome's hair, not noticing when her eyes groggily opened, nodded thoughtfully,

"I guess that makes sense, it's just not what I was forced to accept as a child. But…doesn't that still mean she won't be able to manifest her miko powers? If she tried to shoot a purifying arrow she'd purify herself first…it wouldn't work." Ms. Higurashi nodded, not noticing Kagome's wakefulness, and answered Inuyasha's question

"Yes, she will no longer be able to manifest her powers directly, but she would still be able to make barriers, and sense sacred jewel shards. Besides, from what I gather the bow isn't really Kagome's weapon of choice, with hanyou abilities she could choose a different weapon, or go without." Kagome gasped silently, _'A hanyou, what? I'm a human, I've been human for the last sixteen years of my life, there's no way I'd suddenly become a hanyou…is there?' **'Why of course there is…what do you think that stunt outta the well was the other day, and are you really gonna chalk this exhaustion up to too many tests, and too much exertion, you've been resting for nearly two days straight and its gotten worse, there isn't any other explanation.' **'What, who are you? Am I going crazy, maybe this is a dream? Or I've suddenly developed a mental disorder?' **'I'm your youkai side, baka, you just haven't heard me before because I was dormant, and you'll rarely hear from me after this, I'm only suppose to interfere if the situation is important, like now, or your in a life-threatening situation, and then I may just posses you if you can't get yourself outta it.' **_With that the voice faded, and Kagome returned her attention to the renewed conversation,

"…what type of hanyou is Kagome anyways, I can't place her scent, and I've never heard of Fukusei." Inuyasha was asking, Kagome's mother smiled mischievously, looking at Kagome, who was now making no secret of her wakefulness, at least to her mother, and spoke, an impish lilt to her voice.

"Well, Inuyasha, you're an inu-hanyou, no. Did your family ever tell you what…breed, your line was?"

"Of course, mother told me that father was of the Akita line, we're Akita inus." He scoffed, then paused and hesitantly asked, "Why, what does that have to do with Kagome's type?" Giggling Ms. Higurashi looked Kagome right in the eye and said,

"Well, its common knowledge that the Shiba Inus are very similar to the Akitas, no? Slightly smaller, but they are very close breeds. Kagome's father, Fukusei, was the leader of the Shiba Inu pack, has been since the Feudal Times, the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Kagome is an inu-hanyou, much like yourself if I'm not mistaken." Both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened to comical proportions,

"An Inu-hanyou…!" Kagome spluttered, finally altering Inuyasha to her wakefulness,

"Kagome, are you okay, do you feel alright?" Inuyasha quickly asked, concern layering his voice. Kagome nodded, and reassured him, shock and joy shining through her words.

"Yes, I feel alright for now, I'm just shocked, I mean, me…an inu-hanyou, complete with all your abilities? I never dreamed…" Kagome's mother laughed and nodded, ecstatic, that after 16 years of waiting her daughter finally knew the truth, her burden had been lifted.

"Yes dear, you'll have to discover and refine them, but I imagine your abilities will be much like Inuyasha's once they awaken." Kagome smile began to widen, abilities like Inuyasha's were something she thought would be out of her reach, until now. Suddenly a shooting pain ran through her body, making her gasp for air, and immediately drawing the attention of her mother and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," her mother barked, "take her to Kaede, and explain whats going on, the sun must be about to rise. Go NOW!" Inuyasha nodded and leapt from the couch, out the door, and was down the well by the time Ms. Higurashi had made it to the front door and wished her daughter and her hanyou good luck.

Jumping from the depths of the well Inuyasha bounded, faster than ever before, through the forest, heading straight for Kaede's village, whispering reassuringly to a whimpering Kagome, thankfully it soon appeared on the horizon, along with the first beams of sunlight. Inuyasha pushed himself even faster, he had to reach the old woman before the sun, _'Run, run, run. Faster, faster, faster.'_ Racing the sun Inuyasha leapt the last stretch, to land directly in front of the miko's hut.

"Kaede, Kaede!" He yelled as he pushed aside the door hanging and stepped into the hut, laying a whining Kagome gently down on the unrolled futon, and sitting next to her. Turning he gestured the cooking old woman over

"Aye Inuyasha, what ails Kagome?" She questioned as she came over.

"Her father's a demon, and her demon side is awakening, her mother told me to bring her here before the sunrise, that you would be able to lessen the pain she'd be in." He explained hurriedly, his voice as close to a whimper as possible, keeping his eyes, and ears focused on the whimpering girl in front of him, concern etched into his gaze. Kaede sighed, relieved and nodded,

"That explains her exhaustion. And it is an easy enough matter to lessen the pain, I've a simple potion for her to take. Ah…here… I always have some ready made." She paused and handed the potion to Inuyasha, "You would probably have more success getting her to take it, and you should sit with her, she trusts you with her life, your presence will be comforting." Nodding, Inuyasha took the potion bottle from the old miko's hand, sheepishly whispering to her, as he tipped it into Kagome's mouth, holding her head so there wouldn't be any lost.

"Thank you Kaede-sama," Smiling slightly the old woman nodded and left Kagome to Inuyasha's care.

Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eye as the old miko left, then turned his attention back to Kagome, waiting for a few anxious minutes before her whimpering and thrashing calmed and she snuggled closer to his warmth, sighing slightly and whispering his name. Blushing slightly Inuyasha brushed her midnight black hair from her face and watched, enthralled as he saw the changes beginning to take place on her body. Her hair lengthened and darkened in his hands, it now reached to her thighs, and was a dark midnight-blue color. Her human ears disappeared and were replaced with smaller, black versions of his own delicate dog ears. Smirking slightly he rubbed them, returning her gesture from when he was pinned to the God Tree. Still rubbing he watched as the other changes took place; her skin became a few shades paler, her fingers grew dainty claws, small, but deadly, and much to Inuyasha's shock a long, curled, black tail sprouted from the base of her back, a tail very similar to those of the actual Shiba Inus. Shocked he returned his gaze to her face, meeting open crystal-blue eyes, and after a few minutes of surprised silence he spoke, a roughish grin on his face.

"Kagome…you have a tail." Taken aback Kagome stood and looked behind her, stunned to find a curly Shiba tail behind her, turning her dazed eyes back to Inuyasha she whispered, completely astonished

"I have…a tail."

**A/N:**KAGS IS A SHIBA INU HANYOU! Srry if that's kinda confusing, but I wanted to make her a canine, but not exactly like Inuyasha or kouga, so I resorted to her being a different breed of dog, its similar to Inuyasha, just not exactly the same. Oh and yes, I do have it from a reliable source that Inuyasha is suppose to be a Akita hanyou, its on Wikipedia, under akita's, it's one of the Interesting facts, or trivia.

Well, that's the newest chapter, oh, and I know a couple people will ask me why Kags has a tail, a lot of people associated tails with full demons, I just like the idea, and I didn't want to make her exactly the same as Inuyasha…so there's the reasoning.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! –comments/tips and suggestions are needed!- And thank you those who did review!**

Toodles,

blackartemis


	3. Chapter 3:Pack Changes

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, I didn't get any reviews, and so I kinda lost interest, but I thought that maybe if I start actually writing I'll get more of a response…so I'm back…and hopefully I'll be writing more after this, but I can't make any guarantees, since school is about to start. Anyways, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Inuyasha…that's why it's such a popular anime…not.

**Inu language**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Youkai thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

Recap: "I have…a tail."

Chapter 3: Pack Changes

Confused Kagome brought her eyes up to Inuyasha's, meeting his laughing amber orbs.

"Why do I have a tail, you don't have a tail, what the heck am I gonna do with a tail?" Kagome asked, confusion lacing her voice. Smirking Inuyasha reached around her and lightly grabbed her fluffy, curled tail, ignoring her bark of protest that caused his grin to widen, saying, with amusement heavy in his voice, chuckling slightly.

"Well, your tail isn't necessarily useful, but it's a pretty accessory and it gives me another handle to hold unto by, as for why you have one and I don't, chance of the genes, you just got lucky." Kagome growled softly, he was poking fun at her tail, her newly won, and prized possession, well at least now it was.

Narrowing her eyes and flattening her ears against her skull Kagome pounced, easily knocking him onto his back. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed slightly and took on a darker amber shade, _'She wants to play, well then let's play, she needs to learn her own power anyways….'_Rolling Inuyasha pinned Kagome under him, and tried to get his claws into position on her jugular. Kagome, realizing the danger quickly slithered out of his grasp, getting her legs under her and pulling herself into a crouch. Growling unconsciously Inuyasha and Kagome circled each other warily. Inuyasha had years experience on Kagome, but Kagome seemed to have the advantage when it came to agility and speed. (A/N: just to clear things up they're play fighting, you know when dogs play fight, or the parents wrestle to teach the pups, something like that…sorry, back to story) Inuyasha made the first move, jumping slightly to the left he approached the new inu-hanyou in a sideways manner, causing her to move with him and leaving a split-second opening in her defense, taking it Inuyasha managed to get his claws in a deadly position, causing Kagome to freeze. _**'Make her submit, bitches must submit to the alpha, you proved yourself alpha, make her submit.' **'But Kagome isn't involved in pack hierarchy, she's always been outside the hierarchy, she never had to submit before…so why now?' **'Because, she's your court, even if neither of you have acknowledged it, and in a courting pair there must be a dominant and a submissive, since you won, that makes you the dominant. Besides, even though she's your pack alpha female, she still should submit to the alpha.'**_

"Submit," Inuyasha growled, putting the slightest amount of pressure on her skin, his youkai side winning the inner disagreement. Whining a little Kagome bent her head back and gave Inuyasha access to her neck, submitting herself, her youkai instincts overwhelming any feministic ideals, **_'Good job Kagome, he won, that makes him the dominant. Worry not, this is mainly a formality, the only times he will ask you to submit is around other inu-youkai, so he can maintain his authority, and in instances like this, well and during mating if you ever get that far. But you've finally been forced into the pack hierarchy and he has to make sure you know your place.'_** _'So this is just a show of position, just like wolf and feral dog packs, but before I was left out of the hierarchy because of my differences, I understand. He has to confirm his leadership with the pack, then when the situation calls make it obvious to others outside the pack for respect, that makes sense. As for mating, I seriously doubt we'll ever get that far…he's in love with Kikyou.' _Returning to reality Kagome felt Inuyasha rest his fangs on her throat, right on her pulse point, not breaking the skin, but making it obvious that she could easily lose her life if he so chose, showing his dominance. Unused to such an action, she jerked just the slightest in surprise, and Inuyasha's fangs closed, nipping her harshly in reprimand, disciplining her. Kagome instantly froze again, and made a placating whine, unconsciously speaking inu language, **Bitch sorry, bitch submit. **Inuyasha released her slightly and growled back to her, **Bitch forgiven. Bitch must listen to alpha, but bitch is forgiven. **Inuyasha shook his head slightly and released her completely, looking up into her eyes, and said a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I got a little carried away, my youkai wanted to make sure your position in the pack was solidified. And so…well…ummm…" Overcoming her shock Kagome giggled a little at his apology and assured him,

"It's alright, my youkai instincts understood, and I'm sorry I moved, I just wasn't expecting that…it was surprising." Nodding Inuyasha backed away slightly; a blush evident on his cheeks, and cleared his throat before he spoke again,

"Well, we have to tell the monk, Sango and the runt about what's happened, and your gonna need some serious training before we start searching for the shards again, we should probably try Totusai and see if we can't get you some sort of close combat weapon also, a bow won't be much use anymore, your mother told me that you would still be able to put up barriers, and sense jewel shards, but all of the offensive abilities are off-limits, unless you want to purify yourself first." Kagome nodded, before putting her nose to the air, inhaling deeply.

"Inuyasha, what are these scents? One smells like roses and licorice, another smells like grapes and metal, and the last smells like grass and cherries…I think." Inuyasha inhaled a little, before laughing outright, something he rarely did.

"That's Sango, Miroku and Shippo, you see bitch each person has at least two personal scents, sometimes time and a few other things can add other scents to the original, like Shippo always smells a little like you because you've essentially imprinted your scent on him, an instinctual defense for him if your not here, having your scent on him makes other demons avoid him, they can tell you're a miko and don't want to mess with a miko's pup, adopted or not." Kagome nodded, filing the information away for future use, not even noticing Inuyasha referring to her as a bitch.

"So do you want to tell them, or should I?" she asked after a nanosecond of silence.

"To late for that question bitch." Inuyasha said, pointing toward the door of Kaede's hut, bringing Kagome's attention to the shocked faces of her closest friends.

"What, who…Kagome…but…ummmm…." Sango stuttered out, inadequately putting to words her thoughts, and by appearances Miroku's as well.

(a short time later)

"So…your father was an inu youkai, but your powers have been sealed until your sixteenth birthing day? Is that the point of this story?" Miroku asked, shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha had made a rather garbled explanation of the events after they left their friends. Both nodded enthusiastically, glad that someone understood their story.

"But Kagome, why do you allow Inuyasha to call you a bitch, I thought you told us that it was a rather severe insult in your time." Sango asked, confused at her friend's behavior. Kagome nodded,

"It is an insult Sango-chan, but the fact that I'm an inu-hanyou, makes me a bitch in actuality, I mean it does literally mean female dog, and well that's what I've become." Shippo and Inuyasha nodded shortly at her response.

"Yeah, Kagome is a bitch; it would be an insult to refer to her as anything but that, especially for Inuyasha." Shippo said to the group, from his position in Kagome's lap, watching Miroku and Sango nod, satisfied with the answer, then whispered quietly, and in complete seriousness, so only Kagome and Inuyasha could hear him, ignoring the conversation Miroku and Sango had started about their travel plans, "Kagome if Inuyasha ever refers to you in any way aside from bitch and your name from now on, you need to sit him so many times the ground cracks, it's a incredible insult."

"He's right bitch, if I ever call you anything else I give you complete permission to sit me, hell I'll even sit myself, it's incredibly demeaning." Inuyasha added softly, so only Shippo and Kagome would hear his addition. Kagome nodded slightly, exhilaration running through her, she didn't quite know what it all meant, but she knew that Shippo's emphasis on Inuyasha's name for her was important in some way. Not paying the slightest bit of attention to the world around her Kagome fell into deep thought, pondering what the future held for her now, and daydreaming about what she wanted it to hold, not noticing the flicking behind her, from where her tail was. Shippo, who had yet to join in the conversation, noticed the movement, and smiling widely he inconspicuously tugged on the wide sleeve of Inuyasha's fire rat haori, and upon getting his attention pointed to Kagome's wagging tail. Grinning widely Inuyasha said, "Well, Kagome, I've figured out the use for your tail, it shows your emotions, currently you are thinking about something that makes you exquisitely happy." Shocked out of her daydreams Kagome turned her ice-blue eyes to Inuyasha, questions obvious in her eyes; she had no idea what he was talking about. Laughing Shippo jumped from her lap and pointed to her wagging tail, causing her to look over her shoulder at her happily wagging tail. Whining slightly, her face red with humiliation Kagome turned from her wagging tail to her friend's raucous laughter, and words.

"Awww…Kagome-chan how sweet, just like a puppy with a new toy." Sango managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Yeah wench, I think you have even more dog-like qualities than me, and that's saying something, HA, now you can't tease me 'bout nothing, cause your even worse than me. You're already gaining the characteristics of a dog, obviously in large quantities, and you haven't been a hanyou for more than a day." Inuyasha said, in between his laughs.

Whining again louder and with more distress, as the exact wording of Inuyasha's words registered, Kagome stood, her tail stopping its wagging, to go completely limp, an obvious sign of the aura of dejection that now surrounded the female inu-hanyou. Poised on the balls of her feet for an instant, watching her friends laugh at her distress; Miroku and Sango, who were on the other side of the fire pit, were leaning against each other, tears of mirth streaming from their closed eyes, Inuyasha who had been sitting next to her had fallen backwards, his eyes also closed with the sparkling of tears at the corners, not noticing her movement at all, even her adopted pup was laughing, once he had jumped from her lap he had fallen against her backpack, his little body shaking uncontrollably with laughter, laughter at her, for dog-like qualities, they were laughing at her…her, even the other half-dog was laughing. Shaking with humiliation Kagome's eyes prickled with tears, her best friends, closest allies, her family, were laughing at something that was a part of her. Not able to stand it Kagome bolted, her new hanyou speed easily getting her to the forest, and to the well. Leaning against it Kagome let out her tears, in heart-breaking sobs, _'I thought they had accepted me, but the instant my tail wagged they laughed at me like I was some sort of clown. Just like back then…no, Kagome that's the past, don't even think of it…forget it. And Inuyasha called me wench, I don't even know why, but that hurts more than anything I've ever felt, I know there is something important about Inuyasha referring to me as bitch, but I don't know what it is…' _Crying even harder Kagome did not notice the figure emerging from the shadows, neither did she hear its growl.

**Poor pup, worry not, you're safe. I'll care for you.**

A/N: I totally didn't mean for this to be the way to chapter went, but I figured that it would switch things up a bit. Besides, if I don't know where this is going, then it probably means nobody reading it does either…Anyways, you know the drill PLEASE REVIEW! –I've had a total of like 5 reviews on this story, very depressing- Oh and if you have any questions, just but them into the reviews, and I'll either respond to it, or include the answers in my next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Complications of Personality

A/N: I know, I'm back already, well you can thank fluffyluver666 and eDWaRd1 for that, they reviewed to chapter three after something like two hours! THANKS SO MUCH! And thanx to everyone else who reviewed and added this story to their favs., I finally made it to 10 reviews! Anyways, I thought another chapter was needed…so…

Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Inuyasha…that's why it's such a popular anime…not.

**Inu language**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Youkai thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

Recap: **Poor pup, worry not, you're safe. I'll care for you.**

Chapter 4: Complications of Personality

Shocked Kagome raised her head, _'How did he sneak up on me, I should have sensed him.'_ Growling threateningly the female inu-hanyou rose to her feet, and got into a fighting stance, there was no way she could win, she could tell by his scent that he was a full inu youkai, _'But there are other scents mixed in there, the ocean and silver is his natural scent, but there's something else, that smells…that smells like my mom…but…' **'Of course he smells like your mom, she's his mate, their smells became intermixed when they mated.' **'Wait…HIS MATE! But that would mean mom was alive during this time, she never said anything about being alive, how would she be alive, she's human! There's no way she could have lived 500 plus years, no way in hell.' **'Youkai mates have the same lifespan as their mate…and as too why she never said anything, I don't have a clue, but your past parents know you're here, they know that you're their pup, and your father probably figured out when your sixteenth birthing day would fall and came to search for you, just in case. It's a good thing he did too, no matter how good your friends are, they'd never be able to train you to your full potential, not like your father can.' **_Nodding to herself Kagome once more focused outside her body, and met her father's eyes.

"Papa?" she asked hesitantly, "are you really my father?" Fukusei nodded gently and moved closer to his pup, bringing her tenderly into a hug.

"Yeah pup, I'm your father. You're gonna be just fine, 'kay. Just fine." Kagome burst into tears once again, burying her head in her father's chest.

"Papa, I'm so lost. What do I do?"

"It's okay pup, we're going to go back to your friends, and we're going to travel with them, while I teach you, if you can convince them we'll even stop and visit your mother, she's desperate to see you." Fukusei whispered comfortingly,

"But Papa, they don't understand, they laughed at my tail, and Inuyasha reverted back to using wench instead of bitch, I don't even know why but that was so hurtful, I know he didn't mean too…but it seems like it should be something instinctual. I don't think I can face them, not now, not until I become more comfortable with myself. Papa, please don't make me face them." Kagome begged her father in a tearful voice. Fukusei sighed and nodded hesitantly,

"I don't like you running away from your problems, and it shouldn't become a habit, but I think that if I train you, and you become comfortable in your own body, you'll be able to forgive your pack. It's alright pup, I'll take you to see your mother, and we'll train for a while, after some time has passed we'll rejoin your friends and patch everything up. You just need some time to come into your own, it'll be alright, all this confusion will pass." Kagome nodded, her sobs slowing to sniffles, her father's words and presence comforting and calming her. "Pup," Kagome's father said, forcing her to raise her head and meet his silver eyes, "I have to go inform your friends of your whereabouts, alright? Don't move from this position, I'll be back in a short while." Kagome nodded reluctantly, and moved away from her father, before sitting with her back against the well, exhaustion showing on her face. Fukusei gave her a small, loving smile, before leaping away into the forest.

(With Inuyasha and others, after Kagome left)

Shaking his head and wiping his teary eyes Inuyasha pulled himself into a sitting position, glancing around at his pack mates as they did the same. Miroku and Sango were still grinning, and the small kitsune child was still chuckling, but all of them were far more composed. Letting a smile show on his face he turned toward Kagome's previous seat, complete and utter shock replacing his expression as his amber eyes were met with emptiness. _'Where's Kagome? Did something happen? What's going on?' **'She left dumbass, first off, you essentially called her a dog, and just a day ago she was human, so it's understandable why she might still find that insulting, but more importantly you called her a wench in the process. Kagome may not know anything about pack hierarchy or courting, but she instinctively took that as an insult. So she left, it was quite impressive, and I've got a hunch that she won't be returning for sometime, she's going to need time to adjust, and your pack hasn't been very accommodating so far.' **_

**She has nowhere to go; bitch is going to get herself killed.** Inuyasha growled unconsciously in response to his youkai's thoughts, alerting everyone else to the missing female inu-hanyou.

**Don't be so sure silly runt. You made a mistake, I'm going to fix it for you, but you'll have to deal with some time away from my pup.** Another inu-youkai growl responded, surprising everyone. Stunned Inuyasha spun around, already in a fighting stance, to face the shadow standing by the hut's door.

"Fear not Inuyasha, I'm no danger to you or your pack, I'm just here to inform you that I'll be taking Kagome with me for some time. She needs to come to her own, everything has changed for her now, and none of you can really understand or assist her, she needs her family for this. Besides, you wouldn't be able to teach her her full potential." The shadow spoke as he stepped forward into the light of the fire, making unthreatening gestures, trying to calm the irate inu-hanyou, light shining off of his sincere, if serious, silver eyes, and midnight blue, waist-length hair. "Inuyasha, you've been a dog your entire life, the kitsune has been a kitsune, and the humans have been humans." he continued in his soft, calming baritone gesturing in turn to each person in the hut, "Kagome, however, had just come to terms with who, and what, she was, without any assistance from yourself and her incarnation, and suddenly that's not who she is anymore. She doesn't understand the instincts like you or I do, and they're confusing her, not to mention the fact that she has abilities and an appearance that she doesn't associate with herself. My pup has to figure out who she is all over again, she needs some time to do this, just give us some time, and we'll return. Worry not." With those final words Fukusei left the company of the stunned and guilty group, returning to his pup, and leaving her pack to process the information he had given them.

"Inuyasha, who was that, what did he mean, where's Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked the silent hanyou after a few minutes of contemplation.

"He's her sire, her father. He's going to keep her with him until she becomes accustomed. Apparently the change is making her confused about herself and she needs time and space to find herself again. I think that that's why she ran, she thought we were laughing at her changes, and added to her inner confusion." Inuyasha answered slowly, slightly dazed, "Of course it didn't help that I called her a wench again…that confused her even more I'm sure." He muttered under his breath, inaudible to all but Shippo, who quickly shot him a venomous glare, before ignoring him completely.

"So, should we continue with our hunt, or just sit by and wait for Kagome-chan, we don't really have any idea how much time she is going to be spending with her father, but at the same time we can't really search for shards without Kagome-chan, and I would hate for her to return and not be here to greet her." Sango questioned.

"Keh, the bitch will be able to find our scent. Besides, we're behind as it is, we leave in the morning." Inuyasha replied in a firm tone, before walking swiftly out of the hut and jumping into the tree next to it, settling down for the night and avoiding any further questions.

(Back with Kagome and her dad)

**Pup, wake up, pup we must leave. **Fukusei shook Kagome into wakefulness. Scrunching up her nose Kagome stretched and stood, using her fathers outstretched, clawed hand as leverage.

"Were leaving?" she asked, following her father a few steps into the dark forest. Fukusei nodded, before abruptly turning and sweeping Kagome unto his back.

"My lands are some ways to the east; we'll go quicker if I carry you. Besides, your mother has been frantic with worry, she'll be relived to see there weren't any complications with the change, and you're dead on your feet anyways, I'd have to carry you before long in any case." He quickly explained, before beginning to run through the trees. Speeding through the forest floor at the speed of light, easily dodging the obstacles that appeared, he ran eastward, through the forest, around numerous small villages and through a small mountain range before he slowed and finally stopped. He released his hold on Kagome's legs and letting her fall to the ground, on her butt, laughing slightly at the pout she gave him, then pointed in the direction he had been running, saying,

"There pup. That's your home. Right there by the sea." Jumping up swiftly, some of her energy returned due to excitement, Kagome followed the line of her father's finger with her eyes. There, at the edge of the sea was an incredible castle, the home of the Lord of the Eastern lands and his family, her home.

"Oh, it's beautiful, right by the sea…incredible." She whispered, awestruck by the glory. Chuckling slightly her father nodded.

"Yes, the bay and everything east of here until after the well is part of the Eastern lands, even the well and village you were staying in. The well, village and forest actually belongs to the youngest son of the Great Dog Demon (A/N: if someone could tell me Inuyasha's dads name I'd be much obliged…), your Inuyasha if I'm not mistaken. We made a deal before he died that I would hand that forest and village to Inuyasha, when he asked, he feared his older son would give the younger nothing. But since Inuyasha was never told of the deal he hasn't claimed it yet…but he can have it anytime he wants." Nodding Kagome said

"I'll tell him when we return, he'll be shocked, he has a rather skewed vision of himself, I imagine that the fact that he actually has an inheritance will come as an incredible shock. It'll help him he needs another thing to remember his father by aside from his Fang." Nodding Fukusei met his daughter's excited gaze, reading her well.

"Well pup, you ready to see your family?"

A/N: **Thank you guys so much for reviewing!** This chapter isn't really all that fantastic, I kinda needed to move things along, I managed to get completely off my plotline, so now I'm a little lost in where I'm trying to go. But hopefully the next chapters will be better.

Now, here comes the reviewer interaction with the story, I need an attack equivalent to Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer for Kagome, I've totally blanked on ideas and I'd really appreciate any ideas! PRETTY PLEASE!

And same as before, any confusion, just ask…heck…I'm confusing myself with this story….


	5. Chapter 5: Connections

A/N: AHHHHH!!! It's been months I know, I'm such a bad person, and now a full fledged hypocrite…but anyways, I'm back, and hopefully will get more than one chapter in before I go away again, although I think this chapter will be REALLY long. Now to my faithful reviewers THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Actually it was the last review I got a week or so ago that made me remember the story and everything so thanks _Wudelfin_ for dragging me out of my rut and thanks to everyone else… _Chebonne, eDWaRd1, suikoden, Alchemist Astrid_ (your attack is perfect bytheway Thanks!), _fluffyluver666, princess-of-d-c, dark hanyou kagome, Starr Goddess_, and _Setsuki Angel Princess_.

**Inu language**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Youkai thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: Right, I can't even afford the computer I'm typing on, obviously I do not own Inuyasha.

Recap: "Well pup, you ready to see your family?"

Chapter Five: Connections

Nodding hesitantly Kagome got her feet under her and grabbed her father's outstretched hand, leveraging herself to her feet, and dusting off her short, green skirt. Stepping forward she slowly went toward the enormous castle by the sea, her ancestral home, nervousness slowing, but not halting her steps as she slowly but surely reached the incredible entrance doors, covered in gold gilt that formed two massive Shiba Inus, one on each door. Drawing in a deep breath she carefully pushed one in, her father a comforting presence over her shoulder, protecting but not smothering, letting her experience things, but there to catch her if she fell, pushing a little harder she soon had the door completely open and was greeted with the comforting sight of her anxious mother. Whimpering quietly Kagome ran into her mother's arms, incredibly grateful to find such a familiar source of comfort within all the chaos. Sighing, relieved her mother quickly grasped Kagome tightly in her arms,

"Kagome, Kagome, oh sweetheart, I was so worried about you, I'm so glad your alright." Nodding in her mother's embrace Kagome answered, in a slightly strained voice

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, well physically I'm fine, all this stuff has had some crazy affects on my identity though. Although, I think it's mainly just the shock, and the unfamiliarity I have with inu-youkai instincts, I don't know what they mean, or how to control them, which is very disconcerting." Shushing her daughter Kumiko (I don't know her real name I don't think it's ever mentioned) looked over Kagome's shoulder into the silver eyes of her mate, concern and helplessness etched in both of their features, what could any parent do in this situation but make the transition as painless as possible. Suddenly the reunion was cut abruptly short by a loud crash and a tenor voice cursing rather explicitly from on of the adjoining rooms. Sighing Fukusei went toward a much smaller doorway on the left side of the large entrance hall, and quickly open the door, moving agilely out of the way, as the person leaning against said door fell out into the wide expanse of the receiving hall, with a whoof. Shocked Kagome turned, her teary eyes instantly widening and then gaining an aspect of mirth as she regarded the dark green ungainly, heap of fur at her feet, which was in one of the oddest, most uncomfortable looking positions on the earth. Giggling a little Kagome bent down and easily untangled the dog's legs, then placed them in the proper order, making it possible for the small animal to stand upright again. To give thanks said, dark green Shiba Inu, as Kagome could now see the small dog was, gave her a sweet little lick on the tip of her nose, before its body began to elongate and change shape. Surprise upset Kagome's balance, and within seconds the positions were reversed, Kagome was looking straight up at a towering figure that looked a great deal like her father, and full bred Shiba Inu youkai, complete with a dog form. Shocked Kagome scrambled to her feet and backed up a few feet, _'What if he's like Sesshomaru, there is a good chance he hates hanyous, I need to be cautious.' **'You silly mutt, you need to get a hold of yourself and start to use your abilities and instincts, for one, your father is still alive, and he has made it evident that he has no problem with you being a hanyou, therefore you are perfectly safe under his protection, and secondly, if you would stop worrying and use your nose you would know that first off this is your brother and also, he has no scent of malice or anger, therefore he isn't going to attack you…For gods sake pup, start using your brain.' **_Kagome paused for a second, still cautious, her guard still up, then she inwardly nodded, her youkai's reasoning made sense, besides this is the same being who gave her a lick just a few seconds ago, and dropped her guard, moving back to her previous position in front of the new youkai. Bowing her head a little, she said in an apologetic voice

"I apologize, my behavior was rude, you startled me that's all, and I appear to have an innate fear of other inu-youkai,"_'That's what happens when your first experience with one leads to you getting covered in acid.'. _Nodding, with a hint of humor in his silver-blue eyes the new arrival bowed in return, and answered in a mock grave voice,

"Well, sister Kagome I'm so ashamed to have frightened you so, I shall go lock myself in my room until I see fit that my repentance has sufficed. If you'll excuse me." Turning to walk off the inu-youkai let his hanyou sister see the slightest bit of his grin, clueing her into the joke. Grinning in return Kagome raced in front of the youkai,

"Well then, good sir, might I at least know your name, before you become indisposed?"

"Why certainly little sister dearest, although I must admit, I'm very disappointed and hurt that you do not know it already. Nikkori at your service, if it pleases you." With these words Kagome elder brother bowed deeply. Giggling Kagome returned it with a curtsy, relieved to be able to play around after such a serious series of events, especially with her older brother, someone she never knew existed and was now extremely pleased to meet. Their father and mother came up behind Nikkori and Kagome, hand in hand, pleased their children were getting along so well, despite the extreme difference in years as well as a difference in species, to an extent. However, more serious matters had to quickly be attended to, not the least being Kagome's training and her return to her closest friends and allies. Clearing their throats in unison, the parents gained the attention of their children, sighing slightly Fukusei let go of his mate's hand and went to his daughter.

"Kagome, pup, you're going to have to start your training soon, Inuyasha is probably already near his breaking point, even though you've only been gone for a few hours, he'll respect my orders and wait for you to come to him, but that won't make the waiting any less painful, and I know you want to spare him that. Tonight you need your rest, but tomorrow, and every day after you're going to be pushed beyond your limits, I think you should get as much sleep as possible." Kagome looked toward her sire, and noting the seriousness in his eyes nodded,

"Get someone to point me toward the bed and I'll gladly take you up on that offer." Her tone noticeably lighter and happier, bringing her home had helped immensely, perhaps this wouldn't take as long as he thought. Gesturing to a servant to lead Kagome, and after he watched her be led away Fukusei turned back toward his mate and heir.

"Fear not, she's strong she'll be fine, and with her innate abilities her training won't be a strenuous as it may be, besides, any pain she experiences now will be pain she is spared later right?"

Next morning

Groggily Kagome stretched her body out and blearily opened her eyes to the smiling eyes of her newly discovered older brother, who had just pulled her tail in order to wake her up. Growling lightly she swatted him half-heartedly on the head, mussing his blue-black hair then she tugged on the same colored fluff that was hanging from one shoulder. Laughing Nikkori moved out of her reach and said, in a sing-song voice

"Time to get up sister dearest, and don't think of crying to Dad, he said I could use any means necessary to get your lazy tail out of bed." Growling louder Kagome sprung from her bed and proceeded to chase her annoying sibling from the room, however, the large form of her father proved to be a serious impediment and she bounced right back into the room, hardly landing on her feet from the momentum. Chuckling slightly her sire stepped farther into the room and threw his youngest pup a fighting outfit, the same design as Inuyasha's fire-rat robe, although with less material and a little more form fitting, said outfit was a deep green color, and from Kagome's cursory glance seemed to be made of extremely sturdy material, then he turned and left the room. Shrugging Kagome swiftly put the outfit on and opened the door, not surprised to find her father waiting right outside the door; she was quickly becoming used to his presence and his attitudes. He gestured to and went through, with her trailing him; a door Kagome had not noticed the previous night that led right out onto what appeared to be training grounds, with numerous obstacle courses among other things.

"Now Kagome," he began once she had fully passed through the door and was within the training ground confines, "different youkai fight in various ways, I'm sure you've seen this through your travels. It's of course the same with hanyous, even more so, because hanyous do not always have the power to match full blooded youkai, therefore hanyous have to be skilled in their own style, and should also be able to adapt to many various situations, essentially they need to be able to mutate their abilities so they can be used in atypical circumstances." _'That makes sense, since hanyous are weaker than normal youkai, they need to be better at everything else so it will all balance out.'_, nodding to herself Kagome focused once more on her father. "Now your friend Inuyasha fights mainly with his own power, because unlike most hanyou he has a great deal of power and the ability to effectively channel it with the sword his father left for him. You also have a great deal of power, but it is a more subtle kind of power, in addition to your defensive miko skills, which you can still use, and your mother will enhance any training you have in that aspect later on, you are very agile and quick, something that should benefit you a great deal, since you will probably never meet someone as agile and quick as yourself, once your fully trained. However, you still need to be able to fight with weapons, it's just your choice of weapon will be very different than that of your Inuyasha, personally I think you will be most effective with kodachis and I have a feeling you will fall in love with them once you use them once or twice." With that said he pulled two gleaming kodachis out from under his shirt. Tossing them toward her he was not shocked when she deftly caught them and quickly became entrapped with their deadly beauty. Eyes gleaming Kagome looked up toward her father, her aggressive dog instincts finally beginning to make themselves known, she was eager to learn how to effectively use these new weapons of hers, and if her father's judgment was right she should take quickly to such weapons. Grinning Fukusei began to teach his pup, proud feelings quickly overwhelming him as he found that Kagome's natural abilities and determination outshined even his wildest dreams, she was taking so quickly to things that had not been part of her life for the last sixteen years, it was impressive.

Days quickly passed and Kagome took to fighting like a fish to water, after a month and a week or so Kagome was almost proficient at her choice of fighting, darting in the hit her enemy and faster than light, darting back out, almost never getting hit herself, using her agility and speed along with the deadly combination of her two kodachis to make herself a threat to even her own older brother, as she had proven one day after Nikkori, in a rare serious mood, had challenged his little sister, even though they were now extremely close, and had almost gotten himself defeated by said sibling. Smiling slightly as she reminisced about the past month Kagome quickly went through her warm-up agility exercises, keeping her senses tuned to the outside world, as her father had trained her and her youkai had strictly made her stick too, there was no more of the Kagome who didn't understand herself, or had no hold on her youkai instincts and abilities, now the only problem with Kagome was loneliness, she had a home to come back too, and a family who all loved her, even the annoying, overprotective older brother, but she still felt like she was missing a key part of herself, she was missing her closest friends and allies, Inuyasha, the equivalent of her mate, at least in their small family, Sango, her best friend, Miroku, her wise brother figure, and Shippo, her very own adopted pup, they were a key part of her soul, and now they had been out of her life for more than a month, they had missed some of the biggest changes in herself Kagome had ever made, and lately she had been feeling a sense of foreboding whenever she thought about her friends, _'Has something happened, or is something going to happen? I feel like I need to be there with them, like they desperately need me. I'm getting even more anxious…I need to see them, something is terribly wrong.'** 'That's damn right, something is wrong, you're connected to each of your friends, if something were wrong you'd be the first to know, you need to get to them, quickly…there's a bad scent coming from the west.' **_Nodding to herself, finally having her feelings confirmed Kagome decided to act on them, stopping her warm-up exercises she quickly darted off to find her father.

A few minutes later Kagome came to halt in front of her entire family, all three of them, gathered in the entrance hall. Panting just a little, she tilted her head curiously, something was most definitely wrong, they must have gotten some sort of message. Urgently she questioned her father

"Dad, what's wrong, are my friends in danger?" Fukusei, growled slightly, and nodded saying

"That bastard is actually making an attempt on Kaede's village, and yes your friends are all there, they're taking a break, the demon slayer and the monk both got pretty severely wounded in their last fight, so it will just be the old priestess and your Inuyasha…we need to get there before Naraku's minions do, or all of your friends will be …well, we just need to get there." Nodding swiftly Kagome half-turned before she turned back and gave her mother a hug, whispering a good-bye in her ear, then gave her brother a flick on his pointed ear, knowing that Nikkori had to stay, to protect the lands from Naraku, among others. Then she darted to her father's side, she also knew that Fukusei would come and protect her, at least for a while longer, smirking at her father slightly, some of the anxiousness relieved with actual action, with one fang showing a little, she loped through the door, her father following. However, the relieved feeling soon dissipated, now all that was left was doubt, _'What if I don't make it, I have to make it, I can't lose them all…no, not again, I won't lose everyone close to me again.' _, and with every thought Kagome's feet moved faster, until they were hardly touching the ground in her hast to get to her nearest and dearest friends, _'I'm coming, don't worry, I'm coming,' _and with that she raised her head a howled her song ahead to Inuyasha, **I'm coming, I'm coming, just a little longer, Inuyasha hold on.**

Kaede's village

Inuyasha lifted her tired head, that was Kagome, he knew that sound anywhere, she was coming to help them, he knew Naraku was moving against them, he had already sent the first wave of lesser demons to tire him out, but now Kagome was coming, finally, Kagome, however, distracted as he was he missed the pincher coming straight for his stomach, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight much longer. **Kagome, alpha bitch, hurry,** he howled out before blackness began to encroach on his vision.

A/N: Yeah, that totally didn't come out as I expected, but oh well… it works alright, and don't worry to much, I should get the next chapter up, if not within the next couple days, within the next couple weeks, it most definitely will not take a couple of months, especially if I get a lot of reviews….(subtle hint no…). Anyways, hope you like it, oh and if you ask how it is possible for Nikkori to be Kagome's brother, not her half-brother, I have no idea, it just is, I'll think of something eventually. **Thanks to any and all reviewers, and/or comments or suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6: Occurences

A/N: I know, isn't it unbelievable, I'm just on a roll aren't I, although I can't guarantee how long it'll last for sure, I thought it might be considered cruel and unusual to leave y'all hanging like that. So…here ya go, oh and thanks so much to all my reviewers!! Oh and I noticed that the paragraphs are kinda hard to read, and someone mentioned that they had a hard time reading it, so I'm going to make thoughts into separate paragraphs as well, that should help some, and I sorta just added random spaces, just to make the paragraphs easier to read, but tell me if that makes it confusing or something.

**Inu language**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Youkai thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: Ha, me own Inuyasha, that's only in my dreams.

Recap:** Kagome, alpha bitch, hurry,** he howled out before blackness began to encroach on his vision.

Chapter 6: Occurrences

Raising her head Kagome heard Inuyasha's call,

'_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha,' _

desperation giving her energy her pace quickened even more; she had to reach Inuyasha,

'_I can't lose you, Inuyasha, not you…hold on, wait for me.'_

After a few anxious minutes Kaede's village finally came in view on the horizon, however, far from putting Kagome's heart at ease this view caused even more apprehension to fill Kagome's heart, most of the buildings were obviously aflame, burning a harsh red against the darkening sky, and there were scents and screams flowing through the wind that hastened Kagome's pace all the more. Especially when she picked out the metallic tang of blood intermingling with the beloved scents of rose and lavender, metal and grapes, cherries and fresh cut grass, and most importantly it's potency within the most beloved smell of the forest and wood-smoke, Inuyasha was bleeding heavily and all of her other friends were trapped in Kaede's hut, they were easy prey for the ravaging demons that were now visible to Kagome's keen eyes now that she was on the outskirts of the destroyed village.

Growling ferociously Kagome sprung from the ground, lifting herself above the dozens lesser youkai concentrated in the village center, concentrated on the fallen form of one of their targets, the powerful son of Inu no Taisho, the hanyou Inuyasha, screeching Kagome fell upon her opponents, not even bothering with pulling her kodachis from their sheaths, solely using her dainty but deadly black claws to shred the youkai surrounding Inuyasha to miniscule pieces, her anger and desperation, taking over her mind. Finishing off all the immediate threats Kagome turned to Inuyasha, gently lifting him, rousing him in the process to a state of consciousness, now that his self-healing abilities had had a chance to work he would be able to stay to stay awake, but there was no way he'd be able to fight, she had to get him somewhere safer.

Trotting over to her father waiting for the next wave of youkai a few yards away, she gestured to Kaede's hut indicating that that was where she was going to take Inuyasha, and that was where she would stay, protecting the somewhat out of the way hut from the ravages of the next wave of youkai, then slowly jogged off toward her destination, trying to prevent jostling her barely conscious cargo. Nodding to his daughter Fukusei to his own position a few hundred yards in front of the hut, in an effort to prevent the majority of youkai from reaching his daughter and her friends to begin with, and drew his katana.

**Be careful pup, your mother will neuter me if you die now, **he growled, knowing that his pup would hear.

Kagome chuckled slightly at her father's words, finding the truth ringing through them amusing, but her amusement only lasted for a split-second before her eyes, and mind, returned to her barely awake inu-hanyou. Worried, she growled out,

**Alpha male, Inuyasha, bitch is here, hold on. **

Moaning slightly Inuyasha responded, only awake enough to use the most instinctual of communication,

**Alpha bitch, worry not. You're here, I'm fine.**

Nodding relieved that he was still coherent and healing pretty quickly, Kagome quickened her pace, eager to get him inside before the next wave hit, and to be certain that her other friends were going to survive. Almost immediately afterward she reached the hut entrance, and was glad to find that she was met by a large sized Kirara and a fox kit, determined to do the best possible guarding his friends. Ignoring their Kirara's relieved purrs, and shaking Shippo off her leg gently Kagome entered the hut and put Kagome on the remaining empty futon, then looked around the room. Thankfully Miroku and Sango were laying on the other two futons in the room, wide-awake, but wisely not attempting to fight, and Kaede was also in the room, obviously injured from fighting a previous wave, it appeared she had come back to the hut after the rest of the villagers fled to the woods, determined to stay and protect her charges. Smiling tearfully, Kagome responded to their garbled 'Welcome back,' and 'Thank kami you're alive.'

"Thanks, I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I should have been back sooner, but at least now I'll be of use, I can assure you I will no longer be a burden."

"Silly bitch," a hoarse voice came from behind her, "you were never a burden." Spinning rapidly Kagome ignored the other similar responses from her friends and smiled thankfully at Inuyasha, relieved that her was quickly coming back to complete consciousness, and grateful for his words. But before she could respond to any comments, Kagome heard her father growl loudly from outside, the second wave was approaching; she had to get outside and protect the hut, and the precious people inside. Growling softly in return, so her father would know she heard, she turned to Shippo, Kirara and Kaede, who would still be able to shoot, as long as she wasn't in any danger, or standing, and barked out orders, her youkai side becoming more dominant,

"Shippo, Kirara, you guard the inside of the door, make sure no one except my father or I make it inside, Kaede-sama, you guard them, make certain none are let through their defenses." Then she turned her attention to the three incapacitated warriors, "None of you are to move a muscle, if you do and I find out about it, you'll find out first hand what I've learned, I don't want any of you getting hurt." Waiting until everyone nodded, indicating their comprehension and compliance, Kagome then turned and walked outside, taking up a position about a dozen feet in front of the hut, prepared for the next attack.

She didn't have to wait long, within minutes thousands of youkai fell from the sky, ravaging through everything in their path. Unsheathing her kodachis she stilled, preparing her mind and body for the eminent battle, just as she had been taught. Seconds passed and the first dozen youkai made it through her father's defenses and began to swarm toward her, more adding to their number every second. Drawing her kodachis up above her head into a crossed X position she waited for an instant more, determined to get as many youkai as possible into her first attack. Then, faster than the blink of an eye she brought the now burning kodachis down, creating a large flaming X, that she repeated over seven times before the first youkai were even hit, producing a seemingly unified system of seven identical flaming X attacks that each hit a separate section of the youkai horde, desinagrating almost all of wave that made it passed her father.

Smirking slightly, she put her kodachis away, accurately assuming that now the youkai would be a great deal more cautious approaching her, many would probably just flee, and crouched down, prepared to use her claws to their deadliest potential. She was not disappointed, although there were less than previously some of the more primitive, stupid, youkais still tried to make it into the hut.

Waiting, yet again, for enough to get into her range, Kagome did not notice the smarter youkai, using the distraction of the others, to sneak it's way around her defenses, at least not until she heard the famous Blades of Blood attack from the front of the hut. Whirling around Kagome came face to face with a much healthier looking, furious Inuyasha, and a bloodied Shippo, from the looks of things; the youkai had had enough time to hurt the valiant fox-kit, before the wrath of a surrogate father was unleashed upon him.

Growling to herself Kagome spun back around, and channeled all her anger and rage into her equivalent of Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, the Hellfire Helix (totally Alchemist Astrid's idea, and I really hope I'm allowed to use it, although I did tweak it a little, hope you don't mind, if you do tell me ASAP and I'll edit this and come up with something else.). She thrust her claws out in front of her body and moved both of her hands in a helix motion, snagging her both sets of claws into the closest youkai and abruptly twisted them the opposite direction, creating a helix formed fire attack that rippled amongst all the youkai within the group, completely incinerating most, and debilitating the others. Smirking, yet again, she dropped her claws and turned back to an awe-struck Inuyasha, surprised to find all the rest of her allies in awe-struck positions in front of the hut. However, their faces soon changed to shock as Kagome was struck down by the dying attempt of one of the remaining youkai, not a very severe wound, but painful and shocking, pitching the female inu-hanyou forward.

Snarling menacingly, Kagome picked herself off of the ground, waving off the concerned looks of her friends and turning back to face the dying battle, apparently Naraku had not anticipated devastating attacks, and had determined three waves to be sufficient to finish off his targets, or he determined the opportunity passed and decided to cut his losses, who really knows, but the youkai were no longer emerging from the clouds, and there were only one or two for Kagome to vent her anger on, and that's precisely what she did.

Darting from her position in front of the hut, seeing as how the danger had passed for Inuyasha and the others, Kagome hunted amongst the remains of the burning town, for anything to slice and dice with her claws. She quickly came upon and destroyed several lower youkai, not noticing the red bleeding into her vision, or the increased presence of her youkai side,

'**_Hunt, they hurt you, and your pack, hunt them all down, destroy them, they are the prey and you the predator.'_. **

Her pace quickened with the thought, and even more red bleed into her eyes, her youkai aura slowly taking over her hanyou aura, and her youkai mind slowly taking over her hanyou mind, as the instinctual protection drive became even more pronounced.

Fukusei, who had joined everyone else in front of Kaede's hut, snapped his head in the direction his pup had run off to a few minutes earlier and shared glances with the rest of her friends, they all sensed it, Kagome's youkai aura was pulsing, her youkai side was gaining control. Growling softly, he turned to Inuyasha and Kagome's adopted pup, and motioned them away from the others.

"As I'm sure you're aware, that was Kagome's youkai aura, she is losing control, probably because of her equivalent of a mate, and her adopted pup getting injured, even after she arrived, her protective instincts, which I'm sure you both know is extremely active in females, are bringing out her youkai side. We're going to need to approach her and prove that you are both healthy; otherwise she it's going to be difficult to get her out of this." Inuyasha and Shippo nodded, but Shippo, in a small voice, pointed out

"But, Mama will smell the blood on us, there's no way we'll be able to convince her we're healthy if we're not." Fukusei whined slightly, indicating he had forgotten about that, then sighed.

"Well, she's going to hate me for saying this, but since the two things that take me out of a demonic rage are her kissing me, or her sitting me, and since there's no way I'll get close enough to kiss her, it looks like we're gonna have to give Kagome her own subjugation spell, at least until we get her something from Totusai to restrain her youkai side." Inuyasha huffed, and turned to a concerned Kaede. "Hey, grandma, do you have another collar?"

"Of course Inuyasha, but ye aren't going to use that on Kagome are ye?" Kaede responded, shocked. Shrugging Inuyasha growled out, annoyed by the accusing glances from her, the monk and the demon slayer, even the damn fire-cat,

"Not another choice, the bitch won't let me get near her, she isn't ingrained with the pack hierarchy yet, we can't be sure she'd respect my position as alpha now, besides it would only be until we get her a sealing weapon from Totusai. Kaede thought for a minute then motioned to Shippo, since her leg injury was not conducive to getting from her position on the ground, and after whispering directions into his ear sent him into the hut. Moments later he returned, a collar with white beads and black fangs in his small paws. Handing it to Inuyasha per Kaede's instructions, after she had blessed it, he backed away, still a little hesitant about collaring his mother.

Smiling reassuringly Inuyasha turned back toward where Kagome had disappeared, somehow unsurprised to find a red-eyed, three star (on her forehead) adorned Kagome looking back at him, still somewhat in control, but obviously quickly on her way to losing it. Walking a few steps toward her he held out the collar, and thought for a minute before giving it back to Kaede, and waiting for her to get the collar around Kagome's neck. Once the collar was in place Inuyasha looked directly into Kagome's bleeding red eyes, then whispered, barely audible, one word

"Heel girl." With a yelp Kagome was quickly forced to stand by Inuyasha's left side, the shock of the subjugation pulling her from the red hazed mist. Shaking her head, as a dog does when wet, Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's guilty eyes, then down to where Inuyasha's eyes were focused.

'_A subjugation collar! But why, I must have gone youkai, but the last thing I remember is using my Hellfire Helix, what happened?' _

'**_I took control, it wasn't really intentional, our protective instincts overwhelmed your hanyou self and brought me to the forefront…sorry bout that.'_**

Nodding to herself Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and around at her father and friends gathered acceptingly around her, a sense of completeness filling her, she was finally home. Smiling slightly to Inuyasha she silently assured him that he was forgiven, then spoke

"So guys, didja miss me?"

A/N: Yep, I know it's amazing, I updated twice in as many days!!! Anyways, you guys know the drill, reviews I love, and suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated. Toodles until next time, which hopefully will be soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions

A/N: I'm just in a writing frenzy aren't I…(oh, if anyone could give me advice on how to best separate paragraphs I would love you forever, I just write it all out, then when I look back can't really tell where the best places to separate everything are.)

Disclaimer: In my wildest dreams and only in my wildest dreams.

**Inu language**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Youkai thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

Recap: "So guys, didja miss me?"

Chapter 7: Reunions, in all shapes and sizes

Kagome giggled at the exasperated expressions on her closest friends faced before she began twirling around, reveling in the elated feelings suffusing her body, the products of her return to those closest to her. Letting her giggles erupt into full-blown laughter she stopped twirling not paying much attention to the conversation that had turned to how they would repair the village, leaving her free to examine the signs her absence had left on each of her friends.

Sango had one arm in a sling, and was barely able to support herself due to a leg energy and exhaustion, and her face and eyes clearly showed the emotional strain of Kagome being gone, since Kagome's presence was the one who kept her sane, kept her from giving into her random bouts of depression. Walking up to Sango, she gave her best girl friend a reassuring hug, giving her a shoulder to lean on, and trying to bolster Sango's emotional state with her presence,

"Don't worry Sango, tomorrow we'll go over to the hot springs and relax, away from the lecherous monk, you can fill me in on the stupid things he did while I was gone." Giggling half-heartedly Sango nodded a spark already back in her eyes. Giggling along with her friend Kagome separated herself from Sango's grasp, and went back to looking at her other friends.

Miroku she saw had his entire Wind Tunnel arm covered in bandages; it was obvious he had once again absorbed too much poison, taking a toll on his entire body, sapping him of all his strength. She shared a glance with the perverted monk, knowing that was really all he needed, he was a self-reliant soul, before moving her gaze unto her adopted pup, knowing that was where was really needed.

Shippo, although injury free, had a sad, exhausted look in his eyes, he had the look of a child who has been kept to long from his mother. Kagome quickly hastened over to her pup, grabbing him in a hug, purring and murmuring words of love into his pointed ear. Instinctively knowing he needed to hear her voice and smell her scent, just to reassure him that she was still alive and well. Sniffling lightly Shippo snuggled against her for a moment, before he raised his head and gave her a long look, then directed Kagome's attention to Inuyasha. The fox-kit knew that the male inu-hanyou needed Kagome even more than he did.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha was the worst of all. Aside from the healing hole in his stomach it was obvious that he had recently had other serious injuries, and his eyes looked completely lost, as if that much time without her again might just kill him. Stepping up beside Inuyasha discreetly she lightly grasped the tips of his fingers, and gently leaned against his shoulder. She didn't make the show of affection blatant, but she made her presence known to Inuyasha, offering her support in every way possible, just as any good alpha female would. Purring under his breath in contentment, Inuyasha gently squeezed Kagome's fingers, grateful for her support, and glad that she was becoming aware of her position in the pack.

Fukusei, unobtrusively observing this exchange smiled slightly, his pup was becoming even more bonded to her alpha, and what a good alpha he was, doing his absolute best to protect his somewhat rag-tag pack. Nodding to himself Fukusei decided he approved of this match, it was obvious to him that these two were meant to be together, not even time could keep them apart, a true alpha pair.

Seconds passed, and the conversation ceased, what with Kaede healing the injuries of the small group, after dealing with hers of course. However, the comfortable silence was soon broken when the rank stench of wolf and earth spread through the group, and a whirlwind appeared in the distance. Inuyasha growled annoyed and glared at the approaching creature

"Kouga, the mangy wolf." A laugh was heard as the whirlwind stopped in front of the semi-circle of friends and Inuyasha words were returned

"Ha, Inuyasha dog-breath, see you got yourself run through again, maybe it'll kill ya' this time." Then Kouga's voice became sickeningly pleasant and he turned to Kagome, not even noticing her transformation,

"Kagome, I came as soon as I smelled your delightful scent, may I take you away from this sad excuse for a canine yet?" And just as Inuyasha, and Fukusei, got their hackles up and started to make a retort Kagome growled, livid, pinned her ears down, and drew her lips back, flashing her petite fangs at Kagome. Shocked Kouga reeled back, definitely not expecting Kagome to be the one to become violent. Growling even louder Kagome advanced on the surprised wolf,

"Kouga, I've tried and tried to let you down easy, but now you come here and insult my pack and expect me to go with you!" At this point Kouga was sitting on the ground at Kagome's feet, shock making him unable to speak. As Kagome's voice became even higher, her temper obviously getting the better of her. "You LEAVE!! Now!" Kouga, finally getting over the shock shook his head, his ponytail whipping around, as he stood right in front of Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's and Fukusei's rather threatening warnings,

"No Kagome, this mangy half-breed mutt could never take care of you like I can, he doesn't deserve you." This point, since it is obviously one of Inuyasha's own rationales for staying distant from Kagome, angered the female inu-hanyou even further, along with the half-breed slur. Letting her growl die off Kagome crouched down slightly, getting into a fighting position. Kouga of course, noticed this, and finally realizing Kagome's transformation, and on instinct followed suit, not having enough time to react before Kagome leaped at him, determined to punish him for his slander and slurs, not paying the slightest attention either to the gasps of her human friends or the approving rumbles from Inuyasha and her father.

Snarling viciously Kagome sliced at Kouga, managing to sever Kouga's long ponytail, and draw a slightly bloody welt down his back. Jumping back she prepared for Kouga's own attack, a predictable side-kick, without any of the usual momentum or power. Kouga was trying to keep from hurting her, one of the first mistakes in combat. Grinning Kagome ducked and lightening fast reached up and slit the skin right above his ankle, revealing on of his sacred jewel shards. Laughing at his shock she quickly danced around him, using her speed to the utmost advantage now that he had an uneven distribution of power, and sliced the other jewel shard from his other ankle. With that final hit Kagome backed away, fully aware that Kouga would stop any fighting without her initiating it, in an effort to keep her safe.

Smiling a little guiltily as she handed the jewel shards to Inuyasha, she hooked herself on Inuyasha arm, making it obvious that Kouga had no chance, had never had a chance, in gaining her affections, because she had lost her heart to the inu-hanyou long ago.

Kouga growled, the defeat rankling his pride, but nodded anyway, he had known all along that there was no way he would ever get Kagome, but the chase was fun and the look on the mutt's face had been worth it. And the jewel shards obviously weren't going to help him against Kagura or Naraku is Kagome could get them from him that easily. Smiling slightly to Kagome to indicate he understood and held no grudge, then smirking at Inuyasha for good measure Kouga disappeared, his speed greatly diminished but still impressive.

Watching suspiciously as the wolf disappeared Inuyasha turned a mixed gaze on Kagome, his eyes filled mainly with pride, some confusion and the smallest, almost undetectable, smidgen of possessiveness. Grasping her hand, following the rest of the group into the hut, he growled softly to her,

**Good fight bitch. Alpha is proud.** Kagome gasped at the way his words reverberated down her spine, shivering a little, and pointedly ignoring his pleased look when he noticed her reaction. Then she pressed the slightest bit closer to his body, making certain the others weren't paying any attention to them, and rubbed the top of her head under his chin for the briefest of moments, conveying all her emotions of comfort and happiness in his presence through the small caress. Then growled back,

**Bitch missed her alpha. So glad to be back. **Nodding slightly in agreement Inuyasha caressed her hand lightly, before dropping it gently, reluctantly, and pushed aside the flap to Kaede's hut. Kagome, understandingly, passed by him first and into the hut, sharing one last glance with him in the process. Neither was sure where to go from there, but they both knew that things had just changed between them, for the better, and that there were a lot more changes coming.

**A/N:**I know this is the shortest chapter I've written so far, and I had other things to put in it, but I thought that I should end it here, it seemed to me that putting anything directly after this would kinda ruin the moment, and I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker, but it probably won't be till this weekend. I know, I know…but school takes up a lot of my time…sorry. Anyway, you guys know the drill, REVIEW!!! (I need all the help I can get.)


	8. Chapter 8: Differences of Species

**AN: **Yeah I'm not very good at the whole updating thing am I? I can't believe I've kept you guys waiting so long, I'm sooooo sorry. Thank you all for your reviews, my email screwed up so I found out there were almost twice as many as I thought, yipee! Now, on with the show, a very sappy dramatic show.

Disclaimer: In my wildest dreams and only in my wildest dreams.

**Inu language**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Youkai thoughts'**_

"Speaking"

Chapter 8: Differences of Species

Upon entering the hut Kagome was quickly assaulted by the questions of her human pack-mates, including the aged miko Kaede, concerning her disappearance and her fight with Kouga. Sango and Miroku began to crowd her due to their curiosity.

Seeing that Kagome was becoming overwhelmed Inuyasha leaned closer to his bitch, moving to stand behind her. Miroku, in an unusual lack of composure, went to touch Kagome attempting in order to gain her attention. Inuyasha abruptly dragged Kagome back into his arms, wrapping said arms around her middle and making soothing circles with his hands, all the while growling dangerously at Miroku. This action instantly silenced the questions Kagome was wilting under,

"Kagome will tell you what you want in her own time, stop crowding her, and _don't_ touch her." Finishing his statement with another protective growl Inuyasha tugged Kagome back closer to him and farther from the humans in front of them, surprising Kagome as well as the humans with this show of protectiveness and possessiveness over what they saw to be a trivial matter. The youkai however grinned. The inu-youkai took pity on their confused expressions,

"Inuyasha is showing his eligibility as her mate. Even though his human side knows rationally that he is a shoe-in for her mate his youkai instincts are making him go through the instinctual courting motions. Any sense of discomfort on Kagome's part, or any other male not involved in the courting process touching her will bring out a reaction as you've just seen. He will grow progressively more possessive, eventually not letting other males come near her or provide any service for her until he is either rejected or accepted as her mate. The next few days, maybe weeks will be extremely important to their relationship and will be unpleasant for anyone not involved in the courting process."

Shocked Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, seeking conformation.

Blushing furiously Inuyasha nodded and cleared his throat, loosening his hold slightly and turning her in his arms, but not letting her go. Confused Kagome asked,

"If that's true why wasn't this an issue when I first came back?"

"'Cause my youkai wasn't certain I could be considered a court yet. But all the small signs my youkai took for approval added up and my courting of you started. It will get progressively more pronounced until, like your sire said, you either reject or accept my suit. What he said is true also; anyone besides you, me and any other courts will not only be in an incredibly awkward but in increasing danger as time passes."

Kagome thought about this for several moments, not the least bit uncomfortable, before nodding her head decisively, then checking to make certain Inuyasha was fully healed.

"Well, that settles it. Since you are completely healed now you and I will go to Totusai and get my youkai sealing weapon. Everyone else will stay here and rest until we return." Seeing that Kaede, Sango and Miroku were about to protest Kagome held up a hand then continued speaking,

"I know you're concerned, you wouldn't be good friends otherwise. But you know perfectly well that Inuyasha would kill himself before he injured my purposefully. Besides I can protect myself just fine now. Inuyasha and I have to work this out ourselves." Fukusei nodded in agreement, however since he did not think that concern was the sole reason of the human's disapproval he growled towards Inuyasha,

**Take Kagome and go. It is just going to keep going. Your pup and I will handle it. **Inuyasha nodded, than tightened his arms around Kagome. At her discreet acknowledgment of the plan Inuyasha disappeared from the hut carrying a giggling Kagome in his arms, barking a thank you at Fukusei and growling at Shippo to behave in the process.

Turning their attention to the shocked humans Fukusei and Shippo sighed in exasperation at their closed mindedness.

Shippo determined to make them understand began speaking.

"You've got to understand that Inuyasha couldn't hurt a hair on Kagome's head, at this point both of his sides need her to survive. It is the same with Kagome. Once a youkai finds their life-mate it becomes difficult for them to be apart, with a more noticeable affect as more time passes. That is even truer for Inuyasha and Kagome for a couple reasons. First, Inuyasha has been denying his feelings for a long time so now those feelings, since they're acknowledged, will accelerate the courting and mating rituals. Second, since Kagome left right after their bond began to grow there has been a strain on it that they've both noticed." Fukusei, seeing what was really the problem cut in,

"Listen. Inuyasha and Kagome are life-mates that means that they are essentially what you humans call soul-mates, once their bond begins to mature they will need each other to survive, without each other they will literally die of a broken heart. They will have the truest sort of love in this world, all of this ritual courting and mating is just facilitating the maturation of what is now an infant bond."

This explanation calmed the humans enough for them to think rationally, as Fukusei had anticipated. Surprisingly Miroku was the first to nod, seemingly accepting everything now that he understood what sort of relationship would develop. When he noticed that the two women were still unsure he added his own input.

"Kaede-sama, you've officiated the marriage of villagers. Have you ever come across a couple, which were destined by kami to be together?" Nodding the miko finally understood, just because Inuyasha and Kagome were hanyous and Kagome was from a different era did not mean that they could not have the same sort of love she herself had seen countless times in her own life.

"And Sango, do you remember the glances your parents shared, the ones that seemed to connect them as one single entity? That is the love that Inuyasha and Kagome will have, the terms used have no effect on the love they name. Just because you associate mating with the actions of animals and void of love does not mean that such a meaning applies to our friends."

Light dawned in the demon slayer's eyes as she listened and understood the monk's words. Shame quickly followed, she had been disgusted by what her friends had told her, in all likelihood her refusal to apply human feelings to her friends had done more damage than she could imagine. Fukusei, easily reading her thoughts through her eyes nodded slightly,

"Your actions will have a large effect on your relationship with Inuyasha and my pup once they realize that what caused so many problems was your view of their nature and what you assumed would be the nature of their relationship. Though we youkai do have animalistic abilities that does not mean we are any less or that our emotions are any less true. Just because it is referred to as mating and usually involves possessive or dominating aspects does not mean it is devoid of love. When they return you had better be in complete favor of their relationship, or they will leave and without them you will never obtain your brother."

_With Inuyasha and Kagome _

Setting a more composed Kagome down within the depths of his forest Inuyasha grinned a little, he had his court.

_**'Finally it took you long enough to give our bitch her rightful place.'**_ Inuyasha couldn't agree more. However the reactions of the rest of his pack were concerning, they wouldn't put up that much of a fight solely for Kagome's safety; they knew he would protect her and now she could protect herself. Apparently Kagome had reached the same conclusion,

"Inuyasha, they don't approve do they. They think something is wrong with the courting and mating rituals don't they?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha sadly nodded

and sighed,

"Bitch, what you've gotta understand is that even for our friends such a blatant show of possessiveness from me and then your acceptance of it is disturbing to them. Humans do not understand how youkai relationships work and they think that ours will be animalistic without meaningful emotions. They are still our friends sometimes they just won't understand. But if I'm not mistaken we're life-mates, which means that our relationship is what you might call a soul-bond. As our bond matures we will become so intertwined it will be next to impossible to tell where one of us begins and the other ends, since we will literally get into each other's souls." Kagome looked dazed for a minute then her face took on a blissful look; she was contemplating such a close relationship, one with so much meaning to it.

**Bitch happy, alpha male.** Kagome growled after her moment of contemplation, finding that their youkai language was a much more intimate form of communication. Inuyasha gathered her in his arms and purred back.

**Me too, alpha bitch, me too. Mine forever. **Whining her agreement Kagome curled closer and rubbed her head under Inuyasha's chin, reveling in the warmth of their growing bond.

AN: I'm not certain if this makes any sense, and I think the drama and romance might be over the top. But I was having trouble keeping their relationship slow. I hope this isn't too quick or sudden, or too sappy. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
